


La pastelería

by Ertal77



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU pastelería, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 01:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4857218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ertal77/pseuds/Ertal77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson pasa cada día delante de una elegante pastelería de camino a sus prácticas en el hospital. Llega un momento en el que no sabe si se siente más atraído por la variedad y delicadeza de los pasteles del aparador o por el atractivo pastelero que la regenta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La pastelería

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The Bakery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7669450) by [Ertal77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ertal77/pseuds/Ertal77)



> Este fic participa en el rally "The game is on" del Foro I am Sherlocked.

La variedad de colores y texturas en el aparador casi hizo que a John le diera vueltas la cabeza. Strudels de manzana, bizcochos de plátano, tartas de queso con arándanos... Era demasiado para John. Pero aun así seguía pegado al aparador de la pastelería, como cada día.

Aquella especie de Jardín de las Delicias de azúcar se encontraba casi al lado del hospital donde John hacía sus prácticas, así que no tenía más remedio que verlo, aunque fuera con el rabillo del ojo, cada vez que entraba o salía del trabajo... y lo cierto era que, por muy exhausto que estuviera, a menudo después de turnos de doce horas de guardia en urgencias, no podía evitar que su mirada se viera atrapada. Por el aparador. Claro que por el aparador, ¿qué iba a ser si no? John se decía a sí mismo que lo que le atraía era la combinación de colores y la variedad de acabados, aunque a la vez el hecho de ver tantos pasteles juntos hacía que su estómago se contrajera con repulsión. Pero era mejor admitir que había descubierto que tenía una peligrosa adicción al azúcar que la otra opción: confesar que esos segundos en que se detenía cada día a admirar al dueño de la pastelería tras el mostrador, al otro lado del cristal, eran lo que le daba fuerzas para sobrellevar el agotamiento y el estrés de aquellos fatídicos meses de prácticas.

Todo comenzó unas semanas después de haber empezado en el hospital. Ni siquiera se había fijado antes en la pastelería, demasiado ocupado charlando con algún compañero o con la cabeza en su mundo. Pero una mañana salió por la puerta de urgencias, arrastrando los pies, después un turno nocturno que había resultado largo y tenso, y dejó que su mirada se paseara por los muffins y merengues, hasta fijarse, sin darse cuenta, en los ojos del pastelero, que le miraba desde detrás del mostrador. Sus ojos se cruzaron y se quedaron anclados, hasta que el pastelero le dirigió una sonrisa cómplice y John sintió que el hombre le leía el alma. Huyó, lleno de pavor, y necesitó toda su fuerza de voluntad para volver a mirar hacia la tienda al día siguiente. Aquellos ojos grises y aquella sonrisa habían invadido sus sueños completamente, sin darle un respiro, pero ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de retener la imagen del rostro del pastelero, tan rápido había sido todo. Ese día el hombre estaba atendiendo a unas clientas, así que John pudo observarle a sus anchas.  Era un hombre joven, como mínimo tres o cuatro años más joven que John, quizá más, y el médico se preguntó si el pastelero sería quizá un empleado o el hijo del dueño. Aunque la sonrisa orgullosa con la que mostraba los pasteles le decía a John que los dulces eran su creación y no se limitaba solo a venderlos. Era un joven atractivo, alto y elegante, con rizos castaños que caían en una cascada perfecta sobre su frente y sus sienes, y rasgos agradables pero muy marcados. Una cara difícil de olvidar. John se preguntó si el joven aprovechaba su atractivo físico para coquetear con las clientas y conseguir más ventas. No era una idea descabellada, viendo como las dos señoras a las que estaba atendiendo se reían... En ese momento, el pastelero levantó la mirada y le miró fijamente, y por un segundo John se quedó clavado allí, sin poder reaccionar, hasta que aquella sonrisa pícara volvió a los gruesos labios del pastelero y el joven médico sintió como el pánico le invadía y sus pies se movían sin su permiso. En cuanto se dio cuenta de que se había movido, John estaba ya en la puerta del hospital.

A medida que las semanas y los meses pasaban, John empezó a reaccionar mejor cuando el pastelero le pillaba observándole con descaro desde la calle. No siempre sucedía; la mayor parte de veces el joven estaba ocupado y no se daba cuenta de la presencia de John, y entonces el médico sencillamente le miraba durante un par de minutos, fingiendo observar los pasteles del aparador, y se marchaba sonriendo para sí mismo. Cuando en cambio el pastelero alzaba la vista y se encontraba con los ojos de John fijos en él, una luz de reconocimiento se encendía en su rostro, y la pequeña sonrisa casi siempre se instalaba en su sitio, junto a un tenue movimiento de barbilla que John interpretaba como un saludo.

Pronto aquella sonrisa y aquellos ojos grises empezaron a aparecer en las ensoñaciones del joven médico, cada vez que se sentía demasiado exhausto para continuar, cuando a su alrededor todo parecía haberse convertido en gritos, en sangre, en muerte. Aquel desconocido y su leve asentimiento a modo de saludo eran un faro al que anclarse cuando el resto de motivaciones empezaba a estar demasiado desvaído como para funcionar. No era que John fantasease con él; al fin y al cabo, no se trataba de alguien distante e inalcanzable, ¿verdad? John podía entrar en la pastelería y hablar con el desconocido en el momento en que quisiera. Pero aunque se dijera eso a sí mismo, seguía prefiriendo mirar la deliciosa mercancía de la pastelería desde el exterior.

John necesitó casi tres meses para juntar el valor de entrar al fin en la tienda.

El joven pastelero se volvió hacia él con una sonrisa bien practicada y un saludo en los labios, pero se quedó mudo cuando vio quién estaba en la puerta. Tras un segundo de shock, el joven se recuperó y le dirigió su sonrisa cómplice de siempre, acompañada de una chispa de diversión en los ojos.

—¡Buenos días!— saludó, y la voz era mucho más grave de lo que John esperaba, haciendo que el nudo de su estómago apretara aun más—. Me alegro de que al final hayas decidido probar nuestros productos. ¿En qué puedo servirte?

Había un cierto tono de sorna en su voz, y eso sí se correspondía con la imagen mental que John se había formado de él. Incapaz de sostener su aguda mirada, el joven médico fingió examinar los pasteles del mostrador. Éclairs, yemas, rosquillas. Glaseados, virutas, fondants. De nuevo sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas ante la explosión de dulzor ante él, y cuando sus ojos se fijaron al fin en los precios junto a cada exquisita pieza de pastelería, la aprensión le atenazó el estómago todavía más. Intentó recordar el contenido exacto de su monedero, pero dudaba que se pudiera permitir ninguno de aquellos dulces.

—Mmmm... ¿Servís té, verdad?

El pastelero asintió, con la decepción pintada en su rostro.

—Té y café— confirmó.

—Pues tomaré un té. Con leche, por favor.

John se sentó en una de las dos mesitas de hierro forjado del local, contento de no tener que seguir luchando para que sus temblorosas piernas le sostuvieran, y un par de minutos después el joven le trajo su té, con el ceño fruncido. John le observó disimuladamente desde la mesa, disfrutando de cada nueva expresión que descubría en el rostro del joven, de los elegantes movimientos de sus largas manos al preparar un paquete de pasteles para otro cliente, del efecto de la vibración de su voz en su estómago.

Volvió a entrar al día siguiente, sintiéndose menos incómodo. Los labios del pastelero se alzaron en una sonrisita torcida al saludarle, y su mirada tenía un matiz nuevo al que John no pudo poner nombre.

—¡Me alegro de que hayas vuelto! Ya que ayer ninguno de mis pasteles pareció complacerte, deja que hoy te recomiende la especialidad del día—. El joven hizo una floritura con su elegante mano y señaló una exquisitez colocada sobre un envase de tartaleta—. ¡Merengue italiano con grosellas rojas! Recién salido del horno y realizado con los mejores ingredientes.

John apenas le dedicó una ojeada.

—Gracias, aaaaah... Es que en realidad no soy muy amante del dulce. Tomaré un té con leche.

La mirada de frustración que le dirigió el pastelero fue digna de ver. John se sintió mal, pero de ninguna manera podía permitirse pagar casi cuatro libras por un pastelillo. Los setenta y cinco peniques del té era lo más que podía pagar como gasto superfluo diario. Así que se sentó de nuevo a su mesa a disfrutar de su té mientras le dirigía miradas de soslayo al atractivo pastelero.

Al día siguiente, el joven le ofreció pastel de ángel, y al siguiente mousse de yogur sobre galletas Oreo. Su intercambio de insistentes ofertas y amables rechazos se convirtió rápidamente en una rutina. No importaba lo tentador o delicioso que pareciera el pastel, John lo rechazaba siempre con una sonrisa y se disponía a sentarse con su té. Y aunque se sentía un poco culpable, John tenía que admitir que disfrutaba con la expresión de rabia contenida del joven pastelero cada vez que una de sus creaciones era rechazada.

Durante las semanas siguientes, y a pesar de que John no se atrevía a dirigirle la palabra, aprendió muchas cosas acerca del pastelero solo observando sus interacciones con los otros clientes. Para empezar, su nombre era Sherlock, un nombre tan inusual como su propietario, y el negocio sí le pertenecía. Realizaba cada mañana sus pasteles con una ayudante, John imaginaba que al amanecer, puesto que cuando abría al público, a la hora normal de los comercios, el aparador y el mostrador estaban ya repletos de exquisiteces. Era perfeccionista, un trabajador inagotable, y siempre sabía qué decirle a las clientas para arrancarles una sonrisa (y una compra). Sin embargo, con la excepción de John, parecía saber siempre quién entraba solo a mirar y no iba a comprarle nada, porque de repente adoptaba una expresión aburrida y algo altanera y se dedicaba a ignorar al supuesto cliente hasta que se marchaba. También sabía siempre qué clase de dulce complacería más a sus clientes habituales, que le pedían “algo dulce” a ciegas, dejando que él eligiese. Debía ser frustrante para Sherlock que John siempre se negase a probar nada, reflexionó el doctor. Quizá podría permitirse un pastelillo de vez en cuando... Al final decidió que compraría uno en cuanto cobrase, solo para darle una pequeña alegría a Sherlock.

Porque, sin duda, le debía a Sherlock aunque fuera aquella pequeña satisfacción. El pastelero no tenía ni idea de lo agradecido que le estaba John. Desde que había tenido el valor de entrar en su tienda y había empezado a conocerle, los días y las noches de John estaban plagados de Sherlock, como un bálsamo para su estresante existencia. Cada momento en que podía dejar a su mente volar libre y descansar, ahí estaba Sherlock. Imaginaba su voz varonil en su oído, su aliento en el cuello, esos largos y elegantes dedos sobre su cuerpo... y de pronto la ropa parecía apretarle sobre la piel demasiado caliente, y el techo parecía demasiado bajo para su cabeza. John cayó en la cuenta de que ni siquiera recordaba cuántos meses hacía que no había tenido un revolcón, ya ni que decir tiene una novia. No era que en esos momentos tuviera tiempo o energías para una novia, o un novio si era el caso, pero quizá... si encontraba a la persona correcta era posible hacer un esfuerzo...

Ese día John entró en la pastelería distraído, pensando en sus cosas (básicamente tratando de recordar el rostro de su última novia, sin mucho éxito), y pidió su té habitual sin darse cuenta de que algo faltaba en su interacción diaria. Se dio cuenta de ello cuando notó la sombra de Sherlock cerniéndose sobre su mesa. Levantó la vista y ahí estaba él, con la usual taza de té en una mano, y un platito en la otra. Para su sorpresa, Sherlock dejó ambas cosas con cuidado sobre la mesa, y procedió a sentarse con gracia en la otra silla. John se lo quedó mirando, anonadado, como si al pastelero le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza.

—Sé que el segundo día dijiste que no te gusta el dulce— susurró Sherlock con rapidez, antes de que John reaccionara—, pero está claro que eso no es verdad, ya que te pones dos cucharadas bien cargadas de azúcar en el té, además de leche... Así que después de observarte durante estas semanas, la única conclusión a la que puedo llegar es que no puedes permitirte comprar mis pasteles, a pesar de que eres médico. Sé que los médicos en prácticas no cobran mucho, pero imagino que debe haber alguna explicación lógica para que no puedas comprar ni siquiera pasteles. Este es regalo de la casa. Por favor, pruébalo.

John hizo un esfuerzo por reaccionar y bajar la mirada hasta el platito que Sherlock había depositado en la mesa: era un pastelillo cuadrado con una fruta de color naranja colocada a láminas por encima, y tenía un aspecto cuidado y delicioso, como todos los dulces elaborados por Sherlock. Como seguía con la vista fija en el pastel, Sherlock suspiró y tomó la cucharilla que acompañaba al platito, rompiendo y recogiendo un trocito de masa y fruta.

—Por amor de Dios... Abre la boca—. Antes de que John se diera cuenta de lo que Sherlock pretendía hacer, la cucharilla estaba tocando sus labios, y abrió la boca instintivamente. La cuchara se posó sobre su lengua con delicadeza, depositando su dulce contenido y retirándose—. Es una quiche de ciruelas. ¿Qué tal?

John saboreó los restos de la explosión de placer sobre su lengua durante unos segundos. Sin duda, era uno de los mejores dulces que había probado en su vida, y se encontró lamiendo sus labios sin darse cuenta, persiguiendo el sabor. Sherlock se rió quedamente y tomó otra cucharada. John abrió la boca sin rechistar, pero en cuento hubo tragado esa segunda vez se dio cuenta de repente de lo ridículo que debía resultar para cualquiera que le viera. Miró en torno, preocupado.

—Tranquilo, no hay nadie: ya he colocado el letrero de “cerrado” en la puerta, ya pasa de las siete—. La  voz de Sherlock era serena, pero era evidente que aquella situación le divertía.

—Eeeeh... gracias. Eres muy amable, pero puedo comer yo solo.

John tomó la cucharilla de la mano de Sherlock y volvió a hundirla en el pastelillo, con la boca haciéndosele agua por la anticipación. Cada pequeño fragmento de masa, cada pieza de fruta, cada gota de mermelada era una exquisitez para el paladar. Tanto disfrutó de la ración de quiche que casi no era consciente de la mirada divertida de Sherlock, que le observaba comer acodado en la mesa, sosteniéndose la barbilla con la mano.

—Suerte que no te gustaban los dulces...— comentó, socarrón, ante la cara de frustración de John al ver que su pastel se había acabado.

—Oh, déjalo ya, ¿vale?

—Me alegro de haber acertado, en el pastel y en la razón por la que no compras mis dulces... Si ahora fueras tan amable de confirmar que mi sospecha de que tu situación económica se debe a deudas de juego es infundada, me harías un gran favor.

Al oír esas palabras, John, que ya estaba ruborizado de vergüenza, directamente se horrorizó y contestó sin pensárselo.

—¡Oh, no, claro que no es eso! Me gusta jugar, pero no suelo apostar dinero. Es solo que mi padre murió hace un año, y desde entonces el negocio que llevaba con mi madre está al borde de la ruina, así que le envío a mi madre la mitad de mi salario.

Sherlock se echó hacia atrás en la silla con una expresión complacida.

—Debo decir que estoy aliviado— comentó.

John enarcó una ceja.

—¿Por?

—Porque eso significa que no hay ninguna razón por la que no pueda aceptarte una cita.

El joven médico se atragantó con su propia saliva.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Quién ha hablado de pedirte una cita?

El pastelero se rió, complacido, y se levantó de la silla, empezando a caminar hacia la trastienda.

—Tú, por supuesto, desde la primera vez que te quedaste embobado mirándome desde la calle—. Se detuvo a mirar a John desde el marco de la puerta, con una sonrisa pícara y un sugestivo movimiento de cejas—. ¿O solo pensabas seguir mirando pero sin atreverte a probar, como con los pasteles?

El cerebro de John, por suerte, decidió despertar al fin y reaccionar a la obvia indirecta, y el joven médico no tardó ni un segundo en seguir a Sherlock tras la puerta de la trastienda, sonriendo.

 

 


End file.
